


[Podfic] Great Acoustics

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Podfic [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, New Zealand Accent, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: It’s intensely flattering at the start of their relationship, but David always sort of assumes that it’s a result of Patrick having the kind of sex he wanted to be having for the first time in his life, and that it will settle down eventually.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Podfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895206
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	[Podfic] Great Acoustics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Great Acoustics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597016) by [yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau). 



  
**Text:** [Great Acoustics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597016)

 ** Author: ** [ yourbuttervoicedbeau ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau)

** Reader: ** [ yourbuttervoicedbeau ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau)

** Length: ** 0:07:33

**Download:** [MP3 (right-click to save)](https://archive.org/download/great-acoustics-podfic-yourbuttervoicedbeau/Great%20Acoustics.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I would leave podficcing my writing up to others and read someone else’s glorious words instead, however I wanted to test whether the accent was going to be a hurdle for people, so I recorded this very casually while sitting in bed 😅  
> After repeated assurances from my Rosebuddies that I’m comprehensible, I thought I’d throw it up here because why not?


End file.
